


静默

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	静默

西野是在乃木坂46的第16张单曲宣发的收尾阶段意外发觉自己是能够听到别人的心声的。  
是在某次的后台，呆呆坐着任人帮忙上妆的时候，西野从面前的镜子里，望见了背对着自己而坐的白石，她脸上什么神色都没有，最近似乎是疲惫的厉害，西野觉得白石的面色是有些苍白得过分了。  
盯着镜子看得久了些，与镜子里白石的视线相触时，西野有一瞬间的恍惚。

“乃木坂46桑准备上台了！”士大夫推了门，匆忙提醒着。  
“好累。”西野在这个时候听到了这样的声音。是平日里自己自言自语时用着的那种声音没错，理论上应当是只有自己能听到的声音。  
但是，“好累”这样的心情，却明显不是出自自身的。今天的西野睡眠还算是充足，上台表演单曲完全没有问题。  
西野有些疑惑地定了几秒钟，随后对着镜子里白石放空的视线偏了偏头。  
“昨晚好像确实是四点钟才睡下的。”同样的声音，继续述说着。  
四点钟才睡下，忙到这个程度的话……西野移动着目光，最终在同为成员的白石身上停下了。  
白石显然也刚刚打理好，已经站起身来，准备上台了，移动中的白石，注意到西野的目光，便停了下来，对着西野露出一个微笑来。  
但西野明显沉浸在某种奇异的情绪中，并没有对白石的笑容做出什么回应。  
偏偏双眼又是紧紧盯着自己。白石有些不解地偏了偏头。  
“七濑在做什么？”仍然是自己平日里自言自语时会出现在心底的声音，此刻却陈述着其他人的心声。  
很明显，是白石的心声。  
西野有些心慌意乱地偏过头去。  
主持人已经开始报幕，该登台了。  
西野有些慌张地收回视线，朝着同组合的桥本跑去，期间毫不犹豫地经过了白石，没有一丝停留。  
“七濑怎么了？”桥本望着沉默着的西野，露出了笑容来。  
消失了，那个声音消失了。  
西野松了一口气，抬起眼来，小幅度地微笑着。  
“没什么，在准备上场。”  
“那就好。”桥本一如既往地微笑回应着。  
“七濑今天好像有些小状况。”当西野一脸庆幸地望着桥本的时候，同样的声音又响了起来。  
有些不可思议地望向桥本，后者的视线与自己的相交，仍然是满面的笑容。  
“还是问一下吧。”这样的声音响起之后不到一秒钟，桥本开了口：“七濑，真的没有关系么？”  
西野只觉得笑容凝固在了脸上，大脑运转着，处理着另外的信息，嘴上只能机械性地回应着“没什么。”

该上台了，西野匆匆忙忙露出公式化的笑容来，随着选拔成员们上了台。  
在慌乱的情况下，勉强算是还可以的演出。  
与桥本对视时，明显看到了她眼里盛着的担心。  
与白石对视时，看到了与桥本同质的眼神，但——  
那个声音又来了。  
“七濑究竟怎么了？刚刚出场的时候她连JOJO立都没有做。”  
西野觉得自己不受控制地微微皱了皱眉。  
“是有些不舒服么。”变成了推测性的语气。  
走位转变，西野断开了与白石相接的视线。  
那个声音没有再响起来了。

“七濑你……”表演结束之后刚刚走到幕后，白石便开了口。  
西野有些烦躁地微闭双眼，一口气朝前奔出好几步，将众人都甩在身后，换下了打歌服便匆匆离开了。

 

西野用了整整一天，才最终接受了自己似乎是能够听到别人心声的这个现实。讲述别人心声的那个声音，与自己平日里自言自语的声音并无二致，视线的相触是触发这能力的手段。  
若是从严格意义上说，其实这个时候去看心理医生也没什么不对的。  
但她是西野七濑，总是觉得过程重过结果很多的西野七濑。  
既然最终也会通过外现的动作或眼神表现出内心的感受，那么，得知心声无论从哪种意义上来说，都算不得是一种很差的“超能力。”  
若是因为得知心声会带来各种各样的阻碍的话，那么西野自信自己能够克服。  
更何况……在这之下，西野还存留了小小的私心。  
能够窥探到别人的内心世界，不是很有趣的事情么。

第二天的早晨，白石和桥本看到了明显精神很多的西野，似乎昨晚那个落荒而逃的人压根不是她一般。  
“早上好。”西野露出了笑容，向着白石和桥本招了招手。  
“哦豁。”听到了这样的声音，西野盯着沉默地将双眼夸张睁大的白石，嘴角的笑意忍不住又扩大了几分。  
“昨天七濑是不是有些不舒服？”倒是桥本的回应更沉稳一些。  
“嗯，不过已经调整好了哟。”西野这么回应着。  
“精神得有些不正常……”听到白石心底的吐槽，西野微微眯起双眼，持续地对着白石露出笑意来。  
直到白石被盯到有些发毛，主动断开了相交的视线，讪讪地走开去同松村搭话了，西野才最终收回了视线，找到座位坐下，随即从随身的包里拿出小零食来。  
随着西野这样的动作，生田和星野迅速地围拢过来，然后是堀未。  
西野笑了起来，将手里的食物分给围上来的人，随即好像是突然想起了什么一般地，盯住了堀未的双眼。  
“稍微吃些倒没什么，但还是希望小南不要再吃了。”  
读到了这样的信息，西野脸上的笑意更甚，撇过视线，西野拿出小甜饼塞进口中，留下了一旁被前辈莫名的笑意搞得有些寒颤的堀未。

平日里不是很有聊的休息室一下子变得有趣了起来，装盛着数十个有趣人类的大型观察室。  
“想唱民谣，但果然会被麻一样打的吧。”生田似乎被自己的这个想法逗笑了，于是与西野的视线相交的时候笑着对着西野点了点头。  
“再稍微吃一点吧。”好像这个想法很容易被众人窥探一般，星野对着西野露出的笑容是以西野知晓自己内心为前提的了然笑容。  
“其实《寻羊冒险记》的角度稍微改变一点的话……”果然桥本即使是在与别人的视线相交时考虑着的也是这些东西。  
但当她试着读取白石的想法时，却发现自己抵达的，似乎是一片空白的世界。  
什么都没有。  
西野有些诧异地望着白石的双眼，在心里思索着白石是不是因为最近太过疲累了所以才放空了自己。  
“七濑在做什么？”有声音了，白石仍旧盯着自己看，但眼神里稍微有了一点交流的色彩，于是嘴角挤出了一丝微笑。  
西野怔怔地盯着脸上开始露出笑容的白石。  
“好奇怪……从昨天起就一直盯着我看。”听到这样声音的西野有一瞬间慌张地想要收回视线，随即发觉自己这样的话，会不会太过明显地承认了自己能够听到别人的心声？于是只好强作镇定地露出笑容作为回应，随后才收回视线。

如此的生活算不上是失控，也没有太多的杂音。  
除了与以往自己自言自语时的声音一样这一点让西野很是不满外，其他的基本都在西野的掌控之中。  
若是不想要听不想要看见，那么便与以往一样，只要闭上双眼就好了。  
只要闭上了双眼，便躲开了一切。  
窥探到的别人，与自己心中为她们所制定的人设大多相同。  
大多数的时候，一个人若是有了怎样怎样的情绪和性格，那么即使是缄口不言，也会从一举一动中流露出来的。  
比如西野明白，白石的面色看上去有些可怕的时候，其实只是她觉得太过疲累了而已。  
那种时刻，太过于小心翼翼反倒会惹得白石有种被排斥的不快，反而不如去招惹她一下。  
唯一的不妥，大概就是……想要探知别人的心声时，必须要有视线的接触吧。  
总归有些人是不喜欢被人盯着看的。

第十七章单曲发表选拔的那天，休息室里一整个都是凝重的气息，桥本不在，成员们虽然手里拿着各式各样的礼物，准备着之后会录制的交换礼物桥段，演播厅里士大夫们用音响循环播放着新年主题曲，为交换礼物的企划进行着预热。但明显所有人的心情都很沉重。  
西野试图与平日里走得较近的几个成员对上视线，但她们却都在极短的时间里转过头去，不再言语。  
在那极短的时间里，西野隐隐约约听到了“站位”之类的字眼。  
果然还是，没有办法不去在意的吧。这种事情。  
西野这么想着，重新垂下头去，怔怔地望着桌面，等待一会儿即将开始的录播。

 

身边传来轻微的响声，似乎是有成员在旁边的位置上坐定了。西野有些茫然地抬起眼来，看见松村坐在那里，望着自己，露出一个小幅度的、心虚的笑容来。  
松村可不常这么坐在自己旁边的。  
西野环视了休息室，没有看到平日里总是和松村结伴的白石，心底的疑惑更浓。  
“怎么了？”西野开口问出来。  
“七濑你知不知道……”松村开口之后，西野吓了一跳。从来不知道松村的声音可以这么小的。  
松村却无视西野的反应，继续小声地说下去：“七濑你知不知道，麻衣她最近有没有什么状况？”  
麻衣的状况？西野有些不解地看向面前的一小块桌面，又转过脸来看着松村，后者一脸诚恳。  
但西野还是实话实说：“麻衣有什么状况的话，沙友理你应该会比我更清楚吧？”  
“没、没有啦。”松村匆忙地摇了摇手，继续说下去：“我是说，你有没有觉得，麻衣最近是不是有了什么喜欢的人？”  
西野觉得如果自己口里有水的话，此刻一定会喷个满桌的。  
但她没有，于是她只是普通地睁大了双眼，摇了摇头。  
“真的没有么？”松村锲而不舍地紧紧盯着西野，语气里甚至有了一点点的强硬。  
西野茫然地盯着松村的双眼，但什么都听不到。  
人在很专注于眼前的谈话时，除了现实中的话语，确实是什么都听不到的，西野知道这一点。  
看来松村对于这个问题很是认真。  
面对如此认真的松村，西野最终的反应却是忍不住的失笑。  
“我不知道——”西野顿了一顿：“麻衣是很棒的爱豆，如果她真的有什么喜欢的人的话——单单是喜欢也不会触犯什么法条的不是吗？”  
西野很认真地说着自己的理解。单恋是在恋爱禁止条例之内的，safe。  
何况她丝毫不知道白石有什么状况，她仅仅是面对不断询问的松村，想要给出一个不随便也不太过认真的回应一般。  
一种如同在探讨同事的事情一样的稳妥。  
松村大睁着的双眼恢复了平日的状态——虽然眼睛还是很大，她的脸上没有什么额外的神色，嘴巴紧紧抿起，不再言语了。  
但西野还是从松村的眼睛里，读到了她此刻的想法——  
“七濑果然还什么都不知道。”  
这是与自己有关的信息，西野有些诧异地盯着松村，后者已经站起身来，断开了与自己的视线接触。  
原本应当结束的对话，反而在西野心里留下了谜团。  
她有些慌张地四下望了一望，所有的成员仍然是一脸凝重的样子，视线扫过，隐约可以听到各种各样的声音，其间混搭着“选拔发表”之类的片段，但西野无暇关注。  
麻衣样有了什么状况？与自己相关？自己什么都不知道？  
这都是些什么凌乱的片段？  
西野这么想着的时候，休息室的门被推开，西野随即看到化好妆的白石，她看了自己一眼，随即走向一旁的松村，在松村旁边坐下了。  
松村的视线虽然与自己的相交了，但时间实在是太短，西野什么信息都没能获取。  
然后松村与白石开始交谈了起来，西野有些不解地望着白石，她正侧过脸去和松村对话，一侧的头发别在耳后，与这段时间以来的状态一致，看上去似乎很是疲累的样子。  
因为被刚刚松村的话勾起了好奇心，西野持续地盯着松村与白石。  
却看到白石突然转过脸来，望着自己，随即站起身来，朝着自己所在的方向走了过来。  
“我脸上的妆画得不大好吗？”西野反应过来的时候，白石正站在自己面前，垂下眼来望着坐在桌旁的自己，问出了这样的问题。  
“欸？”一下子反应不过来，西野怔怔地盯着白石，发出不明所以的语气词。  
“我说，我今天的妆，画得是不是不好？”白石脸上的怒意逐渐积聚起来，稍稍抬高了声音，原本已经气氛凝重的休息室，现下更加令人紧张起来。  
“麻衣样的妆画得很好……”西野的话语甫一出口，便被白石打断了。  
“如果没有什么问题的话，希望七濑不要再一直盯着我看了。”  
西野有些惊异的睁大了双眼。  
“就算是没有直接地与七濑的视线对接，也还是能感受到七濑在看我，我是说——”似乎意识到了自己刚刚的语气太过气恼，白石稍微放松了声调：“如果没什么的话，希望七濑不要再盯着我看了。”  
“麻衣样，这是在做什么？”随着白石过来的松村，得到了空隙，总算开始开口劝说了。  
白石似乎也意识到了自己的失态，她望了西野一眼，似乎是想要开口再说些什么，但又有些不好意思的样子，最终还是被松村拉走了。  
西野眨了眨眼，对着周边成员们投过来的视线一一回以笑容。  
她刚刚在白石那短暂的欲言又止里，读到了“道歉的话，还是等等吧，在这里发了脾气，恐怕会让大家觉得是因为选拔，开口解释大概只会越来越乱吧？”  
同样作为乃木坂46里center级别的人物，西野很是认同白石刚刚的话语。  
“乃木坂桑可以上场了。”士大夫推开了门，这么提醒着大家。  
西野微微停顿了一会儿，随即站起身来。

结果就得知了和白石两人作为W Center的选拔阵容。  
西野先、白石后，白石走过来的时候，西野站在选拔里对着白石露出了一个笑容来。  
意料之内地被拒绝掉了，白石看了自己一眼，随即别过脸去。  
还在闹别扭么？西野这么想着，心底骤然涌上了一点笑意。

录制结束之后，成员们三三两两地聊着天离去，刚刚的凝重气氛已然消散不见，西野回到休息室，整理着自己的随身物品，之后便看到白石走了进来。  
西野盯着白石的双眼，后者随着视线定了一会儿，随即低下头去。  
但西野已经在这短短的时间里，读出了“啊啊，果然还是不好意思开口道歉。”的讯息。  
西野改了主意，她拿起刚刚士大夫送给自己的小包装零食，假意撕扯了一下，随即递给了白石。  
“撕不开。”刻意放低的声音，以至于有些过于软糯了，西野自己都没发现。  
白石楞了一愣，随即笑了出来，伸手接过了西野手上的零食，轻松地扯开，再递回去。  
“麻衣样要吃吗？”西野接过那包装袋，却没有缩回手去。  
白石怔了一下，才慌忙摇摇头：“七濑吃就好。”  
“那么，娜娜就不客气啦。”西野这么回应着，眯起眼睛笑了起来。  
但随后她脸上的笑意僵住了。  
“我喜欢你啊。”  
休息室里除了她们两个再也没有别人，而此刻，西野清晰地听到了这样的声音。  
面前的白石抿了抿嘴，什么话都没有说，但西野就是听到了。  
休息室里的空气，随着时间一秒一秒的流逝，逐渐变得尴尬起来。西野在这个时候有些慌张地倒退了一步，随即向还立在原地的白石道了别。  
“麻衣样再见，我……就先回去了。”

新年的夜风还有些寒意，西野远远望见来接自己下班的哥哥朝着自己招招手，于是加快了脚步向前，拉开了车门。  
扣好了安全带之后，心脏仍然跳得很厉害。  
“宣布了最新的单曲站位哦。”这么向哥哥汇报着。  
“恭喜七濑。”没有询问具体的站位，而直接说着恭喜的哥哥，一如既往地温柔。  
西野向哥哥道了谢，意识到自己一双手将大衣捉得太紧了，想要松开双手去拿手机的时候，才发现自己把包遗漏在休息室里了。  
休息室……西野重又想起刚刚听到的那句话，清晰响亮到如同一句竭尽全力的告白，无从忽视也无从否认。  
她将车窗稍微放下一点点，任由夜风为自己的脸颊降温。  
“七濑果然还什么都不知道。”想起松村今天的话语。西野有些懊恼地闭上了双眼。

选拔发表之后的第二日是CM拍摄，西野与白石不在一组，工作的时间也是一先一后，所以没什么搭话的机会。  
只是从齋藤那里拿到了之前自己遗落在休息室的包，说是白石拜托来交给自己的。  
第三日就开始练习舞蹈了，拿到了新曲子，与舞蹈老师见了面。  
站位无可躲避地相邻着，西野只得尽力躲开了白石所有的视线。  
午饭的时候还是没能避开，刚好与白石相对而坐。  
西野垂下头去，望着自己便当里的花椰菜。  
不是很爱吃，但也不好剩下来。花椰菜偏偏很多，薄薄地铺了一层。  
西野叹了口气，抬起眼来——  
“想吃花椰菜。”猝不及防地对上白石的视线，随即是这样的声音闯入耳中。  
一切都发生得太快，西野的手条件反射般地将手里的便当盒朝前推了一点点，才反应过来刚刚听到的是心声，于是止住不动。  
坐在对过的白石这个时候开口了。  
“七濑的花椰菜，给我吃好了。”  
西野松了口气，点点头，继续将手里的便当盒向前推，在白石面前停下。  
白石夹了几筷子之后，对着西野露出感谢的笑容来，一面说着“谢谢七濑”一面将便当盒重又退回西野面前。  
自始至终都对于西野之前在休息室无端落跑只字不提。  
西野松了口气，开始用心解决面前的食物。  
“七濑。”便当吃到一半的时候，听到白石这么叫自己，西野随即抬起眼来——  
“想喝橙汁。”  
西野今天买了利乐装的橙汁。  
将手里的纸盒包装推到白石面前时，西野才反应过来。  
白石一双眼睛紧盯着自己，嘴巴也一直紧紧抿着。  
糟了——  
西野这么想着的时候，听到了自己自言自语时的那个声音，持续地说着话。  
“果然，七濑能够猜到别人在想什么吧？”  
西野有心想要缩回手，但此刻的白石却突然伸手抓过纸盒，不再放开。  
两人隔着橙汁僵持了几秒，西野最终缩回手来。  
“七濑能够猜到别人在想什么，是不是？”白石没有开口，却仍旧持续地逼问着西野。  
被语气里的压迫性打败，西野仓促地点点头。  
“啊哈，”白石的“心声”变得语气玩味起来：“什么时候开始的呢？”  
西野这下犯了难——明明没有人在跟自己讲话，如果此刻回应了白石的问题，不就暴露了些奇怪的事情么？  
白石似乎也意识到了这个问题，于是她不再继续逼问，沉默地将手里的果汁推回西野面前，随即站起身来，说了一句“我吃饱了。”随后便离开了。  
剩下西野一个人，面对着眼前的便当，也突然没了胃口。  
一旁目睹了两人奇怪举动的松村，有些诧异地看了一眼走开了的白石。  
西野盖上了便当盒，朝着松村旁边的座位挪去。

松村似乎一开始有些诧异，但随即面色变得平静了。  
“沙友理，”西野开口：“你之前说，麻衣样最近有了喜欢的人？”  
松村望了一眼西野，不答反问：“七濑你知道了？”  
西野沉默了一会儿，最终点了点头。  
松村端详着西野的神情，突然笑了起来——  
“没什么。”松村站起身来，这么说着。  
“白石她不会说出来的。七濑你尽可以放心。”  
“还有，”松村已经向前走了几步，突然又转过脸来，这么说着：“你要少盯着她看。”  
“你应该想象得到被喜欢的人整天盯着看会是怎样的心情吧？”

下午练舞的时候，西野与白石相对无言。  
直到晚间，众人都已经下班了，西野和白石被舞蹈老师留下来练习舞蹈动作。  
新单的舞蹈动作复杂又繁琐，同为center的两个人，自然不能够掉以轻心。  
老师做了几次示范，又亲眼看着两个人将拆解动作记下来之后，便下了将动作连缀在一起的命令，随即也离去了。  
练习室里只剩下白石和西野两个人，还有新单强烈的音乐声。  
“能够猜到别人的想法，那个，果然是从宣布选拔之前，就已经开始了么？”白石一面对着巨大的落地镜缓慢地练习着还不太熟练的舞蹈动作，一面开口问了出来。  
西野无言，只得对着镜子里的白石点了点头。  
白石也随着点了点头，表示明白了。  
“你放心，就算是你猜到了，我也不会亲口说出来。”这么说着，白石将刚刚做错的动作重新做了一遍：“所以你，也不要再继续盯着我看了。”  
“一直被你盯着双眼看，即使是不会开口的我，也会觉得……很困扰的。”  
“让我跟从前一样，慢慢地把这样的情绪压抑下去，行么？七濑。”白石的声音变得很低。  
西野没有回应，只是从镜子里挪开了视线。  
她开始想要去看心理医生了。  
这一切说不定都是一场幻觉。怎么会有人能够看到别人的心思？  
就算是能看到，又有什么好处呢？  
西野七濑想不明白。

总归有些人是会在你从她的眼神里偷走她的心声时，顺手从你的眼睛里偷走了你的。

白石说到做到，自那之后对于这件事情，依旧是一言不发。仿佛世界上从来不曾存在过这样的事情一般。  
惯例的事情却还是惯例地每天都做。  
比如同往常一般地在节目里，抛过梗来的时候笑到伏在西野的肩上。  
比如在西野忘记买果汁的时候，不动声色地从包里掏出一盒递给她。  
再比如在外景烤肉的时候，将第一片烤好的放进西野面前的碟子里。  
西野不是没有试图抗议过，但被白石无声地拒绝掉了。  
“麻衣样……”当西野试图开口说话的时候，被白石的“心声”给打断了。  
“这些事情都是在七濑拥有了那个能力之前，就已经存在着的。”  
“我无论如何都不会说出口，那么七濑……请让我继续这样下去。”  
西野怔了怔，白石的面上什么表情都没有，谁都猜不透她在想什么，除了自己。  
白石她从来不开口，谁都察觉不到她的心思，除了拥有听取“心声”能力的自己。  
西野望着手里盒装的橙汁，利乐装的盒角，深深地戳进了西野的手心。

“话说白石，你可以喔！”  
白石是在跟松村的一次聚餐的时候，冷不丁地听到松村这么说的。  
“嗯？”白石有些不解。  
“听优里她们说，之前西瓜组去为新单祈福的时候，七濑她啊……”松村讲到这里，突然开始喝饮料。  
“喂！话不能讲一半啊！”白石听到“七濑”的字眼的时候，已经提起了一颗心，此刻却悬在那里，不知道该往哪里放，气不过地朝着松村肩上捶了一把：“七濑怎么了？”  
“七濑她啊，她在绘马上写……”松村又垂下头去，开始吃新烤出来的肉。  
“喂！松村沙友理！”白石愤怒到叫了松村的全名。  
“写了什么……你自己去看啊！”松村似乎是不打算再继续这个话题，不再言语了。  
白石坐在原处，连烤肉的吸引力都消失殆尽了。  
超想知道西野写了什么，又觉得松村一开始说什么“你可以喔”，会不会是跟自己有关。  
这么坐了一会，最终还是坐不住了，站起身来。  
“哈！我就知道！”松村一副早已猜透了的模样。  
“对不起了，沙友理！”白石这么说着，已经开始转身朝着外面走去，到了路边就伸手拦下了计程车，报了西野她们上次祈福时去的寺庙。  
到了目的地，白石急急忙忙付了钱，走近了绘马墙。  
很轻易地找到了西野写着的那枚，她知道西野喜欢将绘马挂在哪里。  
“希望麻衣样不会再这么累了。”末了，角落处的落款是一个小小的“N”字。

是了，虽然写得有够隐晦，但这确实是完完全全地与“单曲祈福”这样的活动无关，而仅仅是与自己，白石麻衣，一个人有关。  
白石再看了一眼，角落处那个小小的“N”字，笔触带着西野才有的倔强劲儿。  
是了，白石这么想着，飞奔了起来。

寺庙所在的地方离西野住着的地方不远，白石气喘吁吁地赶到的时候，西野正在看新一期的漫画连载。  
“七濑，有人找。”听到哥哥这么叫自己的时候，西野有些诧异地想着是谁，一面从楼上走下来。  
在倒数第三个台阶的时候，西野止住了脚步。  
眼前的白石还在喘着粗气，呼吸节奏很乱，一副没法完整地讲完一句话的样子。  
于是她也就没有问白石究竟为什么而来。  
但她忘了——她们之间，还有另一种交流的方式。  
“我看到七濑的绘马了喔。”  
“七濑是不是也喜欢我？”  
“七濑你再不讲话的话，我要吻你了……”  
之后的话西野都没能听见，因为她在“听到”白石说出了“吻”之类的字眼后，便已经慌张地闭上了双眼，试图切断两人之间的对话。  
但这在白石看来正好。  
于是她向前一步，迈上台阶，抬头吻上了闭着双眼的西野。


End file.
